Ephémère Eternel
by LittleSweeny
Summary: C'est la fête de fin de lycée pour Nanba et il décide d'avouer à Nakao que ses sentiments sont réciproques. Mais, contre toute attente, Nakao le 'rejette' et Nanba boit une bouteille de Saké. Il est complètement bourré et lorsque Nakao s'en aperçoit... /YAOI!/
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1:**

Printemps 2007, lycée Osaka.

Après la remise des diplômes, la principale avait décidé d'organiser une dernière fête en l'honneur du comité Sakura. Elle se déroulait comme d'habitude dans le réfectoire et se composait de différentes épreuves originales pour départager les dortoirs et élire leurs nouveaux représentants. Les trois chefs étaient donc simples spectateurs. La première épreuve était un concours sportif où les équipes devaient danser le limbo avec un œuf dans la bouche sans le casser. Tennouji encourageait équipe grâce à de bonnes tapes tandis que Masao aidait à parfaire la technique artistique de la sienne. Nanba, lui, semblait préoccupé . Comme d'habitude, Sano et Nakatsu se donnait à fond donc la victoire était assurée. Mais parmi les participants, un membre manquait à l'appel... Nakao. Où était-il ?

Nanba avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'admettre mais il l'adorait. Un peu trop même... Ça l'énervait et le dérangeait. Ce petit était certes, attachant et plutôt mignon mais... Nanba n'était pas comme son oncle, Umeda. Non. Lui, c'était un homme à femme ! Elles lui couraient toutes après ! C'était facile de les avoir. Trop facile peut-être... ?

'Nanba-sempai, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?'

Surpris, il se retourna. Kayashima le regardait d'un air inquiet. C'est vrai, pensa Nanba, qu'il pouvait voir les fantômes et ressentir les sentiments des gens.

'Ton aura est sombre, poursuivit Kayashima. Tu te sens mal ?'

Pour toute réponse, Nanba se leva violemment de table.

'C'est bon, j'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air un moment.'

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce tandis que Sano affrontait un membre du dortoir 1 au shifumi. Il se rendit dans sa chambre, la 201, qu'il avait pour lui tout seul puisqu'il était chef de dortoir. Il ferma la porte violemment et se laissa tomber par terre en soupirant.

'Putain... Je fais quoi ?... Je devrais profiter de la soirée... Et lui, il est où aussi ?'

Il soupira de nouveau et se traîna jusqu'à son lit.

'Nakao... Et si je lui dit ? Au pire, ça sera une erreur de soirée... Je dois le trouver... Ce sera... Une erreur de jeunesse, voilà.'

Il resta là encore, pendant quelques minutes, avant que Tennouji frappe à sa porte.

'Hey, tu viens ? Tu rates le meilleur ! C'est la fête par là !'

'J'arrive... J'arrive.'

A contre-coeur, il retourna dans la salle à manger. L'ambiance était très joyeuse, chaude. Nanba se rendit près de la fenêtre sans faire attention à se qui se passait autour de lui.

'Mais où peut-il bien être ?!'

Au même moment, il le vit. Accompagné de Sekime, Nakao revenait les bras chargés de boissons.

'Hey, Nanba-sempai, viens nous aider ! Cria-t-il, J'ai réussi à avoir du saké !'

'Du saké ? T'as trouvé ça où ? C'est interdit aux petits comme toi, tu sais ? Je vais le boire pour toi.'

'T'es majeur ?' Demanda Sekime.

'Bah... Je vais bientôt quitter le lycée donc je peux bien fêter ça. Part devant, Sekime, je prend le relais.'

Tandis que Sekime s'éloignait, l'ancien chef du dortoir invita son ami à s'asseoir avec lui. Ils regardèrent le ciel étoilé en silence . Nanba avait beau avoir un fort caractère, il ne savait pas par où commencer. Au bout un moment, Nakao enlaça son sempai. Et bizarrement, celui-ce ne réagit pas. D'un côté, Nakao était satisfait mais...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2:**

'Nanba-Semp... Tu ne m'as pas repoussé ?'

'Hum... Nakao … Tu sais, c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on se voit et... je voulais de dire que tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup et...'

'C'est bon, dit subitement Nakao en se levant. Ça me fait souffrir que tu partes, tu peux pas imaginer. Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie en plus.'

Sur ce, il parti au réfectoire, laissant Nanba -et la bouteille de Saké- seul dans les jardins du lycée.

'Raah... Je sais pas quoi faire... J'agis comme un débile... Hein, Sekime ?'

'Bah... On peut dire,oui...'

'Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?!' demanda-t-il désespéré.

'Profite de la fête mon vieux . C'est la dernière fois que tu le vois.' conseilla Sekime en lui tapotant l'épaule. Ça, ça n'aidait pas beaucoup notre petit Nakao. Il avait envie d'un truc fort pour lui remonter le moral. Comme le saké qu'il avait apporté par exemple.

'Saké ?! Mais... Je l'ai laissé là-bas ! Putain ! J'espère qu'il a pas fait de conneries !' pensait-il en courant vers l'endroit où ils s'étaient quittés.

Trop tard.. Nanba était déjà parti.. Où pouvait-il se cacher ? Par terre, Nakao retrouva sa bouteille... Presque vide. Il devait être e bourrait, ce qui leur causerait des ennuis.

'En bref, je dois me grouiller de le trouver !'

Il commença par les salles de cours puis les chambres des dortoirs. Mais toujours aucune trace de son sempai adoré. Puis il pensa à l'infirmerie. Il s'y rendit donc, haletant, criant le nom de son aimé. Il entre dans la pièce et se mit à fouiller à doite à gauche. Rien derrière le lavabo. Ni sous le bureau d'Umeda . Pas non plus dans son fauteuil. Il restait le lit. Puis c'était le plus probable, pensa Nakao. Il le sentait, Nanba était dans le coin. Il ouvrit triomphalement le rideau... Mais rien. Nakao soupira, découragé. Puis soudainement, une ombre se glissa derrière lui, répandant un parfum pimenté, abandonnant un souffle chaud dans son cou, laissant Nakao perplexe. Des bras fins entourèrent la taille de l'adolescent tandis qu'il fermait les yeux pour imprimer les sensations dans son esprit. De douces lèvres se posèrent sur son cou. C était un rêve. Le plus beau et le plus réaliste des rêves de Nakao.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3:**

'Tu sais... Je t'aime. C'est bête non ? Je m'en rends compte un peu tard, mais je t'aime.' dévoila Nanba tout déboutonnant la chemise de Nakao. Le corps de celui-ci s'était raidi. Puis d'un coup, il se retourna pour faire face à son sempai. Il voulait lui parler. Il voulait lui dire que...

'Nanba-sempai... Je te l'ai déjà dit, je crois. Ne joue pas avec moi comme ça... Pas aujourd'hui... S'il te plaît...'

Contre toute attente, Nanba sourit et l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche. Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux et cria :

'Ah ! Le saké ! Toi, t'es complètement bourré !'

Nanba continuait d'enlacer Nakao sans prêter attention à ses mots.

'Arrête Sempai ! Arrête !'

Il le repoussa sur le lit.

'Pas dans cet état...'

Son sempai tenta de se redresser péniblement mais finit par retomber, entraînant son kohai dans chute. Ils se retrouvèrent de telle sorte que Nakao était écrasé par le corps chaud de Nanba.

'Pourquoi tu ceux pas ?... Normalement, c'est toi qui me cours après...' bégaya-t-il.

'Nanba-sempai... Je veux pas en profiter parce que t'es bourré... pas alors que c'est la dernière fois que je te vois...'

Nakao était pris entre ses sentiments. Rien que la position dans laquelle il était l'excitait. Il aurait voulu aller plus loin. Bien plus loin. Mais il avait peur de la fin, de ce que Nanba penserait de lui _après_. Et, alors que Nanba tenta de l'embrasser de nouveau, quelqu'un alluma soudainement la lumière de l'infirmerie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4:**

'Rooh ! Où ai-je pu le ranger ?'

Les adolescents virent Umeda se gratter la tête et fouiller dans le bureau en face d'eux. Nanba, qui ne se controlzit pas, commença à marmonner tout en se frottant la tête contre le torse de Nakao, qui s'efforçait, tant bien que mal de le faire taire.

'Senri... Senri... SenHUUUMF !'

Bien qu'il fut heureux que son sempai l'ai appelé par son prénom, Nakao ne voulait pas le mettre dans l'embarras devant son oncle gay. Aussi lui plaqua-t-il la main sur la bouche.

'Je l'aurais posé dans l'armoire ?' se demanda Umeda en faisant volte-face. L'armoire se trouvait à coté du lit. Nakao, de plus en plus anxieux, pria pour qu'il ne les trouve pas. Mais l'infirmier s'arrêta devant les rideaux cachant le lit en fronçant les sourcils.

'Que...'

'Mon chériiii ! ', cria une voix dans le couloir. C'était Erika, la photographe qui le harcelait constamment. En l'entendant, Umeda paniqua et sortit de l'infirmerie en courant. Nakao soupira. Le pire était passé.

Le pire ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5:**

Nanba continuait de s'agiter. Il releva la tête et murmura :

'Senri... Embrasse moi...'

Nakao était déconcerté. Il aida Nanba à dégager son torse avec regret et décida de l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre pour qu'il se calme. Mais là encore, les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévu. En effet, il fallait passer par le jardin principal du lycée mais il semblait être occupé. Sekime était en compagnie de sa petite amie et plus loin, Nakao vit Masao avec Hibari. Il semblait se confesser à elle. Nakao sourit et pria pour une réponse positive de la part de la jeune fille. Enfin, là n'était pas le plus urgent car Nanba s'était mis à hurler l'hymne du lycée. Nakao lui somma de se taire mais quand celui-ci obéit enfin, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez face à Nakatsu.

'Vous...commença-t-il à grogner d'un air suspicieux, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?'

Nakao souffla. Bien qu'il se trouvait dans une mauvaise posture. Il était dans les bras de son sempai, une main sur sa bouche et l'autre sur son torse, mais ne craignait rien de ce bel idiot de Nakatsu tant qu'il trouvait une bonne excuse.

'On va chercher quelque chose aux dortoirs...'

'Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'

'Et bien..'

Plus Nakao réfléchissait, plus son esprit se vidait.

'Mariage !'

'Eh ?!' s'écrièrent en cœur Nakao et Nakatsu.

'Cravate !' continua Nanba en rigolant dans les bras de son kohai.

'Euh... Oui, on va chercher une cravate pour sempai... sa sœur va bientôt se marier alors...'

'Ah. Félicitations.'

Il se saluèrent et commencèrent à s'éloigner. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, Nakatsu revint à la charge.

'Nanba ! T'as une sœur ?!'

Nakao eu un mouvement de panique. Son sempai était toujours affalé sur lui, marmonnant des séries de mots illogiques.

'Et bien... elle vit à l'étranger et revient spécialement ce soir alors..'

'Hum. Tu me la présentes ?'

'Bah. C'est à dire que c'est une réunion de famille...'

'Oui mais toi, c'est pas comme si tu faisais parti de sa famille ou quelque chose comme ça.'

Nakao fut quelque peu blessé par les propos innocents de son ami. Mais, la colère l'emportant, il s'approcha farouchement d elui et lui donna un coup de poing qui l'assomma momentanément.

'Viens. On y va.'

Nanba parvint à bégayer une approbation. Mais le dortoir était encore loin et Nanba ne marchait pas vraiment droit. Sur le chemin, il s'écrasa dans un buisson.

'Aïe' murmura-t-il en se grattant la t^te. Il était couvert de feuillage.

'Eh ?! Sempai ! Ca va ?!'

'Oh.'

'Attends, je t'aide.'

Nakao se pencha sur Nanba et tacha d'enlever les feuilles qu'il avait dans les cheveux. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui. L'air sembla s'électrifier d'un seul coup. Nakao avait chaud. Et il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'homme face à lui. Le temps s'était arrêté. Décidément, Nakao était incapable du moindre mouvement face à son sempai. Et ce dernier rompit ce moment intemporel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6:**

Il attrapa la cravate de Nakao et le força à l'embrasser. Tendrement. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Doucement. Leurs peaux s'entrechoquèrent. Langoureusement. Leurs langues se mélangèrent. Elles tournaient, dansant sur des rythmes effrénés et muets, tantôt rapide, tantôt lent mais toujours à l'unisson, à la même cadence. Sans plus pouvoir se décoller. Puis ce ne fut plus seulement leurs bouches qui devinrent inséparables. Petit à petit, leurs corps se rapprochaient. Nakao tomba à genou devant Nanba. Leurs corps se serrèrent et l'étreinte chaude les firent vibrer. La tension augmentait encore. Les vêtements gênaient. Leurs mains pressées les arrachèrent. La passion violent les consumaient, comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'ils allaient faire de leur vie. Leurs corps n'était que sueur et amour. Peut importe où ils étaient, ils profiteraient de ces derniers moments ensemble.

Nanba était debout, adossé à un arbre. Entre ses jambes, la tête de Nakao faisait de rapides va-et-viens. Nanba commença à haleter.

'Encore ! Encore, Senri...'

Celui-ci accéléra son mouvement, puis se permit de titiller son amant avec sa langue. Ceci eu pas mal d'effets sur Nanba, qui se mit à crier puissamment. Ensuite, Nanba s'introduisit en Nakao. Il était déchaîné. Il menait la danse à son gré, se précipitait, presque de façon bestiale à l'intérieur de Nakao. Il le pressait sauvagement dans la nuit, laissant sa passion et sa retenue crier dans la pénombre son amour pour son jeune amant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7:**

Après s'être vidé en son partenaire, Nanba s'endormit paisiblement à ses côtés. Seuls dans cette nuit pleine de secret.

Quand il se réveilla, Nanba se trouvait dans son lit au lycée d'Osaka. Il ne se souvenait pas de la soirée qu'il venait de vivre mais il avait mal partout, au bassin, à la tête. Il décida d'aller se laver mais lorsqu'il se retrouva face au miroir, il remarqua...

'Des suçons ?! Eeeeeh ?!'

'Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?' demanda quelqu'un en ouvrant la porte.

'Sekime ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?'

'MA chambre, maintenant. Je suis le nouveau chef de dortoir.'

'Oh, je vois. Félicitations.'

'Il te reste encore les adieux... Enfin, pourquoi tu criais ?'

'Ah ça... En fait, j'ai bu tout le saké que vous aviez apporté et je t'avoues que je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'ai fait hier...'

'Ah, je vois. Tu devrais demander à Nakao. Il a passé la nuit à te chercher et t'as ramené tôt ce matin. Vous étiez dans un sale état d'ailleurs.'

'Ah. Merci.'

Tandis que Sekime déballait ses affaires en sifflotant, Nanba sortit à la recherche de son kohai. Il stressait en fait. Il imaginait le pire... est-ce qu'il avait dit à Nakao se qu'il ressentait pour lui ? Cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point.

Il alla dans la salle à manger. Les différents membres des dortoirs étaient allongés ça et là en ronflant.

'Sekime... Je t'aime...'

Nanba eu un mouvement de sursaut. Une déclaration ?! Puis il soupira, c'était juste Noe qui parlait dans son sommeil. Parmi tout les gens présent, il ne vit pas Nakao. Mais il trouva néanmoins Kayashima.

'Euh... T'aurais pas vu Nakao ?'

Kayashima, calme en toutes circonstances, le fixa d'un regard pesant.

'Je sais.'

'T-Tu sais quoi ?!' s'écria immédiatement son ancien chef de dortoir.

'Ton aura est sombre. Mais celle de Nakao était encore plus noire.

Malheureux. Cœur brisé. Tu sais ce que tu lui as fait ?'

'Non... Justement non...'

Le monde tourbillonait autour de Nanba. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

'Ecoute, reprit calmement Kayashima. Il est parti tôt ce matin. Son train part dans 20 minutes. C'est les vacances donc il rentre chez lui. Dépêche toi de le rattraper. C'est peur-être la dernière fois que...'

Kayashima n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Nanba s'était déjà élancé dehors, direction la gare.

Il courait de toutes ses forces.

'Je sais pas pourquoi j'y vais ! Qu'est-ce que je ferai là-bas ?! Raah ! Puis merde !'

Il arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard à la gare.

'Na... Senri ! Senri !'

Au fond de la petite gare, quelqu'un leva la tête. Nanba ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, quoi faire.

'Quoi que j'ai pu te faire j'en suis désolé. Mais moi-même, j'aimerais savoir alors...'

'L'amour.'

'De quoi ?'

'Tu m'as fait l'amour.'

Un grand silence s'installa. Les deux amants d'un soir avaient, au final, la même peine : Nanba ne se souvenait pas. Et cela leur déchirait le cœur autant à l'un qu'à l'autre. Enfin, Nakao finit par déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

' Je n'en peux plus ! Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ! Tu m'as dit tout ces mots d'amour dont j'ai rêvé ! J'ai craqué, je t'ai laissé faire ! Et tu vois, c'était sûrement le meilleur moment de ma vie ! Mais aussi celui qui me fait le plus mal... Parce que tu t'en souviens même pas...'

Il se mit à sangloter. Nanba était incapable de bouger.

'Nos cœurs à l'unissons... ton corps sur le mien... tu fais très bien l'amour... je t'entendais crier mon nom...'

Il sanglota de plus belle. Il se trouvait vraiment pathétique à ce moment là. Il se souvenait encore des baisers de Nanba. De son corps fragile et brûlant sur lui... sa bouche si douce, son odeur... même le goût de ses lèvres était resté après ça ! Ses doigts fins qui caressait son torse... Puis qui caressèrent tendrement la bosse, un peu plus bas... l'excitation qui s'en suivit...

'Les meilleurs moments de ma vie...'murmura-t-il,'Et toi, tu peux même pas te souvenir de ça ! Je t'aime putain ! Et ça me tue à l'intérieur ! Mais je t'aime... Pour toujours...'

Nanba comprenait petit à petit la situation. Il ne se souvenait pas. Mais comme il aurait aimé ! Au fond de lui, son cœur pleurait. Mais à l'extérieur, il demeurait impassible.

'Le train en partance pour Tokyo est sur le point de démarrer. Veuillez présenter vos billets.'

Nakao, les larmes aux yeux, embrassa furtivement son amant éphémère et parti. Ce dernier ne le rattrapa pas. Trop abasourdi pour bouger.

Et le train partit, sous les larmes des deux hommes, qui souffraient intérieurement.


End file.
